


Almost Lost You

by NextTrickAnvils



Series: P5 Fluff Bingo [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff Bingo, I'm sorry for the bad summary, M/M, Pre-Relationship, angsty fluff, i hope this is fluffy enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Ryuji gets killed in a fight in Kamoshida's Palace but comes back thanks to a revival bead. Afterwards he feels bad for making Akira worry.





	Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Fluff Bingo! It's angsty fluff but hopefully it's fluffy enough.
> 
> Requested by Captmickey: Akira and Ryuji with "I almost lost you"

The first thing Ryuji felt was some kinda comforting energy. It felt like those healing spells that Ann and Mona cast but a lot stronger.

The second thing Ryuji felt was the headache of the century. He slowly sat up from the ground (why was he lying on the ground?) rubbing his head and mumbling about needing the biggest goddamn pain med.

The third thing Ryuji felt was Akira practically throwing himself on Ryuji and pulling him into a hug.

"J-Joker?"

"Y-you're okay! We thought... I almost lost you!"

He sounded like he was the verge of tears. Ryuji looks past Akira's shoulder and sees Ann and Mona with relieved expressions.

"Uh, can someone tell me what I just missed?"

Akira pulled away and looked at Ryuji with concern.

"You don't remember the ambush?"

"The am... oh... oh..."

Now he remembers.

They got ambushed by a group of shadows... then he got hit by some wind attacks and then one of the shadows charged at him and... well that explains the headache.

"So I guess I passed out or..."

That was when Ryuji pulled his hand away from his head and noticed the blood on his glove.

Before he could ask, Ann spoke up.

"Y-you were... you were gone for like a minute. Mona had to use this thing called a Revival Bead to bring you back."

Despite Ann not saying it outright, Ryuji quickly figured out what she was getting at.

He died.

Holy shit he freaking **DIED**!

 

* * *

  
When they went back to the real world, the blood was gone and he could feel the headache start to fade away. Maybe that was why Ryuji felt weirdly chill now or maybe he just got all the freaking out out of the way in the safe room before they left.

The point is, he's fine now and ready to just go home, eat some food, and sleep the night away.

That is until he looked at Akira.

Akira was trying to not show it but Ryuji can tell that he was still shaken by what happened. Ryuji knows it's stupid to blame himself for freaking dying but... he still feels bad for putting Akira through that.

Without giving it a second thought, he slung his arm over Akira's shoulder.

"Hey dude! Let's get some beef bowls, my treat!"

 

* * *

 

Everything felt almost normal.

Just the two of them enjoying their food while Ryuji complains about school and Akira takes some small pieces from his bowl to give to Morgana.

The only difference this time are the glances from Akira. Like he's trying make sure that Ryuji's actually here and sitting next to him. Shit, he really scared him didn't he?

"Akira, it's okay, ya don't gotta worry 'bout me, I'm fine now."

"...I know I... I guess it only just occurred to me how dangerous this mission is." Akira said in a low voice

"Yeah... but like hell we're gonna let that stop us. We just gotta be more careful. We're gonna steal that treasure no matter what."

Okay maybe it wasn't the most inspiring speech but hey it got Akira to smile a little and that was a victory in Ryuji's book! _(Huh, did that smile always give him a weird feeling in his chest?)_

The rest of the meal plays out with little angst and soon Ryuji and Akira go their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Ryuji lies in bed and thinks about the whole mess of a day. He thinks about how far they got in the palace before getting ambushed, the ambush itself, and waking up from dying... then something hits him.

When Akira hugged him... what he said...

" **I** almost lost you."

...H-He's probably just over-thinking it...

...Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, as far as the universe for this fic is concerned, Ryuji figures it out. ;)
> 
> Ya'll can find me (and help me with Fluff Bingo) @ http://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/


End file.
